What A Girl Wants
by hEaThS lIl LaDy
Summary: Song fic. Ginny is faced with the fact that Harry is over her, but is she over him? Please read and review!


Ginny was sitting on the sofa, when Harry walked into the living room. She was over being mad at him for breaking up with her during the last school year at Hogwarts. Harry explained it to her that it was for her own good. After quiet a few times of him telling her this she finally decided to get over him. When he walked into the room she started feeling sympathy towards him, she knew it must have taken alot for him to do that. She was glad that he had been so good to her, yet sad that it had had to end.

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever makes me happy and sets you free

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

What ever keeps me in your arms

Ginny started having her same old thoughts again, 'I can't just let him go, I love him.' She tried to snapp out of it. She knew she needed to, but she could not. She loved Harry, she could not just sit by and watch as he moved on in life and forgot about her. She got up and went to her room. She was sharing her room with Hermione, now that Fluer was here, so she started telling her how she had thought she was over Harry, but then she had seen him walk into the living room. She told Hermione that when he had walked into the living room, he did not even look her way. He seemed so care free, so untroubled, but she knew better.

I want to thank you

For giving me time to breath

Like a rock you waited so patiently

While I got it together

While I figured it out

Ginny thought of all the times she had looked at other guys, she would have never even thought about cheating on Harry at all. But, she had looked, and that still made her feel guilty. She could only hope Harry had only looked also. She took a moment, and it hit her like a bullet through the heart, Harry had no intention of ever getting back with her. How could she have ever been so blind. Once she realized this, she felt like a weight was lifted off of her chest. She was over Harry, she was sure of it this time.

That evening, she went up to Harry in the garden and started making small talk. After a few minutes, she moved to what she had actually wanted to talk about. She told him of how she was thankful that he had treated her good during the short time that they were together. She told him of how she had thought she was over him, been wrong, and was sure she was over him now.

I only looked but I never touched

Because in my heart was a picture of us

Holdin' hands makin' plans

After listening to her explanation of what she had been going through to try to get over him, and her thanks, Harry gently pulled Ginny into a brotherly hug. She semmed to be relaxed, not like she used to be when they were together, but in a different way. After hugging her for a few minutes, he then kissed the top of her head lightly and stepped back from her. He told her that he knew she could get over him, that time was all it took. He told her she was welcome, that he had wanted to treat her that way, and besides her brothers would have killed him if not. This made her laugh a little. She turned to go back inside, when Harry said, if ever she need anyone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or anything, she knew where to find him.

And it's lucky for me you understand

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever makes me happy and sets you free

And I'm thankin' you for knowin' exactly

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever keeps me in your arms

And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me

Ginny was in the kitchen, when an owl delivered a letter saying that their aunt had died. She read this and fell on the floor sobbing, this particular aunt was her favorite aunt, her only one at that. At least on her mum's side. Harry walked in and found her like this, he rushed to her side to calm her. He told her it would be all right. He placed her head on his shoulder and picked her and the letter up. He carried her up to her room, he then took the letter to Mrs. Weasely. Harry went back up to talk to Ginny, she spilled her thoughts and emotions out on him. He was going to be a god friend also. By the time she was done talking, she was in tears again. Harry let her calm down a bit, then he went downstairs to let her rest.

A weaker man might of walked away

But you had faith

Strong enough to move over and leave me space

While I got it together

While I figured it out

They say if you love somethin' let it go

If it comes back it's yours

And that's how you know

When Ginny walked downstairs, everyone stood around the kitchen table talking. Harry caught site of her between Fred and George, he walked over to talk to her. He asked her if she wanted to go out into the garden to talk, Where there was more privacy. When they got out there, Harry started fidgeting around, glancing this way and that, as if he were expecting someone to pop out of nowhere. He finally said that he had come to the conclusion that he could not live without her anymore. He wanted her back in his life, he was asking her out again. He told her if she wanted to they could get married after she finished Hogwarts.

She did not know what to say, he had turned her down, and now he wanted her back. She was not just going to let him go out with her, she was going to make this interesting. She made him get down on his knees and beg, he was more than willing to comply. She told him, when he got back up, that she loved him, she always would. And yes, she would marry him.

It's for keeps

It's for sure

And your ready and willin' to give me more

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever makes me happy and sets you free

And I'm thankin' you for givin' it to me

Ginny was so excited, Harry had wanted her back after all. The went inside to tell the others the good news. When they got inside, Ginny was surprised when Harry took over the conversation, all he said was that she had said yes. Apparrently they hed been talking about this very thing when she walked into the room.

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever keeps me in your arms

And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me

Oh baby

Oh darlin'

Thank you

Thank you

Her mother was so almost in tears, right away she started telling her that she could wear her dress, and she could use her little cousin, Holly for the flower girl. Ginny told her mother to slow down, there was not going to be a wedding for another two years. Harry came up behind her and told her that it was never too late to start planning. She smiled and told him that he was right, but they could atleast start the next day.

A girl needs sombody sensitive to her

Sombody there when the goin' gets rough

Every night he'll be givin' his love

Just like I want

I want

Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa, wrapped up in each others arms, they had just gotten back together, and were going to spend as much time together as possible. Mrs. Weasely called them into the kitchen for dinner, they sat side by side, their free hands grasping each others under the table.

Sombody cool and tender too

Sombody baby just like you

Can keep me hangin' around with the one who always knew

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever makes me happy and sets you free

And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me

Harry and Ginny went and sat outside in the garden after dinner. They talked about the times they had shared, the things they looked forward to doing and seeing together, and things that were on their minds. When they were done talking it was late, they sat silently for a while, looking up at the stars. Ginny asked Harry if he had ever seen a shooting star, he could not say that he had. All of a sudden, before their eyes, one appeared.

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever keeps me in your arms

Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I need

They were awe struck. Not only had they been reunited as a couple that day, but they had just witnessed a once in a life time coincidence. They sat outside for a little longer before returning to the sofa, everyone was starting to retire for the night. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever makes me happy and sets you free

And I'm thankin' you for givin' it to me

All Ginny could think about that night was how HArry had hid his feelings for her from everyone, just so she did not get hurt. At first she had thought that it had been some kind of sick joke, but then when he had really got down on his knees, she believed him. She could not understand the way things worked out. If they were meant to be together before the final battle again, why did they not just stay together.

What a girl wants 

What a girl needs

Whatever keeps me in your arms

And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me

The day arrived that they got their letters for school, ginny did excellent on her O.W.L.'s. Harry was proud of her, he told her so by wa of a long passionate kiss, right there infront of everyone. Hermione, hit him on the back of the head and told him to knock it off. Ginny was glad that he was finally showing his feelings for her so openly again. He had even bought her the biggest diamond engagement ring that she had ever seen. What you got is what I need

What you got is what I need

What you want

What I want

Oh baby

Oh Darlin'

Harry kept swearing up and down, that when he finished school, and moved into Sirius's house, Ginny could come and live with him while she finished out her last year of school. He said that if she wanted, Hermione or Ron could come and stay with them. He was being so loving and sincere, even more than before. It was like his love for her had grown some since they had broken up. He kept making promises, That she could plan the wedding the way she wanted, not to worry about the cost of the plans, when they moved in together she could redecorate the place. She knew he would keep the promises, but he was just trying so hard to please her that he was not thinking about himself. She finally broke down and told him that he was perfect, everything was perfect the way it was, nothing needed to be changed. The only thing that neede to be done was the plans, and she did not need the most expensive wedding. They were going to be happy, they already were.

Thank you

Thank you for givin' me what I need

And for what I want

Hope you liked! The song is by Cristina Aguilera, you know the title. I have only done a couple of song fics, only one of them are submitted. So if I did anything wrong, just let me know. Please review! 


End file.
